The invention is to a press for power tools. These devices can be of the permanent type, where the power means and support or stand are integral, or temporary, where the power means is removable or separable from the stand or press for independent use. The removable power means permits inexpensive hand tools to be independently used or attached to stands or presses for more stable use. However, the attachment means are usually cumbersome to use and require the operator to reposition the cutting means or its support after each attachment for proper alignment. This alignment is usually done by crude visual sighting or by drilling test holes until proper alignment is achieved. The end result depends on the skill of the mechanic and measuring means available to the mechanic. After each use the operator must choose between keeping the drill and stand unit intact for further future use or disassembling the drill from the stand for independent hand use. If the former is chosen, the tool is not available for independent use, which could necessitate purchase, storage and maintenance of another tool. If the latter is chosen, subsequent use requires another time-consuming assembly and alignment procedure.
Examples of various tool supports that temporarily or releasably secure hand tools for cutting wherein a drill press type arrangement results are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,710 issued May 14, 1974 to Joseph Ennemoser and 4,494,895 issued Jan. 22, 1985 to Arthur Leaf and 4,582,105 issued Apr. 15, 1986 to Robert Wolff. Another example is the catalogue published by Sears Roebuck Co., Sears Tool Catalogue, GT 1990, page 21, Craftsman.RTM. Medium Duty Drill Stand, 9 NV 25920. Each of these references attach a hand tool and then advance the tool for cutting by a handle that usually operates a pinion and rack that is adjustably attached to a column by a support bracket. None of these accurately position the tool. Tools with internal guideways have been used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,092 issued Mar. 21, 1978 to Russell Hudson and 4,235,565 issued Nov. 25, 1980 to Matthew Albano and 4,810,137 issued Mar. 7, 1989 to Tai-Hor Yang are examples. None of these references secure the tool, they are simple guide means. Tools having external guideways have also been used. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,837,939 issued Jun. 10, 1958 to Lion Leitner et al and 3,141,360 issued Jul. 21, 1964 to Samuel Wolf and 3,890,058 issued Jun. 17, 1975 to Edgar Self et al and 4,279,552 issued Jul. 21, 1981 to Ira Epstein are examples. None of these references secure the tool, they form simple guide means.
It is also common practice to provide external support for securing and positioning cutting means. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,096,798 issued Jul. 9, 1963 to Lawrence Pugsley and 3,107,556 issued Oct. 22, 1963 to Lawrence Pugsley and 4,729,698 issued Mar. 8, 1988 to Jesse Haddon and 4,765,786 issued Aug. 23, 1988 to Kris Krogh. These devices all use the power tool handle as the means for moving the tool for cutting and all of them have the tool move relative to the guide means.